


Don't ever leave again

by 2iickNa2tybeat2_diisorder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, sad stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2iickNa2tybeat2_diisorder/pseuds/2iickNa2tybeat2_diisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Davesprite disappears. Jade and John is worried and been searching for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ever leave again

Davesprite where are you?!!”

You ran just to find Davesprite as you shouted “DAVESPRITE WHERE ARE YOU?!!!” It been there is still 6 more months before 3 years. It been 3 months since Davesprite disappeared. You and Jade been searched for him for such a long time. You don’t know why he disappears for what reason. “Dave… Where are you…?” You say carefully as you fell down on your knees. 

You quitted the search and just sat there. ‘Please just come back… I really need you.’ You thought and stared at the blank space. You got up and stared up. “DAVESPRITE COME BACK HERE!!! I AND JADE ARE FUCKING WORRY FOR YOUR FUCKING USELESS STRIDER ASS!” you shouted Jade came in running. “JOHN SCREAMING WON’T GET HIM BACK” Jade said angrily. “WHAT DO YOU WANT? IT’S NOT LIKE HE’S GOING TO COME BACK ANYMORE!!!” You screamed back angrily. You hit your head on the wall twice. “D-davesprite just comeback… I’m fucking begging you just come back…” You turned back and said “WHAT THE FUCK DID WE DO TO LOSE YOU? DAVE TELLS US WHY??? WHAT DID WE FUCKING DO TO YOU???” All you wanted to do is to scream at him when he comes back

You ran and fell down the edge which made you land on the rough ground. “Dave why… Did you seriously have to leave…? Did you really have enough of us? And me?” You laid there and cried. “John…?” You saw an orange light. You looked back and saw him there. “Dave… WHERE THE FUCK WE’RE YOU? WE WERE SICK WORRIED ABOUT YOU!” You walked to him and just hugged him. “Don’t leave… Ever again please…” You cried on his shoulder. “Sorry Egderp..”

**Author's Note:**

> Do not kill me! This was my first fanfiction!!! And I am working on another one about Sollux and it's humanstuck. :) So the first chapter will come out soon.


End file.
